Aosaki Koyuki
is one of the main characters of PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Her alter ego is who represents ice cream sundaes, and snow leopards. Personality Koyuki is a free spirited and energetic girl. She's passionate about singing, and wishes to perform onstage someday. She has a talent for writing lyrics to songs, and singing them. However, she has stage fright, which prevents her from being able to perform in front of crowds- even small ones. She's also a perfectionist, who nitpicks practically anything. She also doesn't tend to pay attention to the feelings of others, and can be quite selfish, and hotheaded. History Koyuki is the daughter of a well known singer, Aosaki Aoi, previously known as Tategami Aoi. Koyuki used to really respect Aoi, thanks to the fact that she had created a good lifestyle for their family, and would do small performances for their family, but as she grew older she began to feel as if she were living in her mother's shadow. The constant fear of not being good enough made Koyuki freeze whenever she was onstage. As her mother's schedule got more and more busy, this got worse. However, it inspired Koyuki to create the perfect performance and song, which is what she's currently aiming for. Contrary to popular belief, growing up, Koyuki used to be quiet shy and a crybaby. She had practically no confidence, and was bullied for being so 'lame' compared to her family. TBA owo Appearance Koyuki has dark blue, wavy hair, that she wears in a high ponytail, and bright blue eyes. In summer, she wears a light blue top, that has frills at the top and bottom, along with a dark blue jacket. She wears a bright blue skirt, long socks, and black dollies. Relationships [[Aosaki Aoi|'Aosaki Aoi']]: Koyuki respects her mother, however she often feels like she's living in her shadow. Despite this, Koyuki is determined to prove that she can surpass her mother. The two don't see eachother very often, but Aoi cares very deeply for Koyuki. [[Usami Chiko|'Usami Chiko']]: Chiko and Koyuki met when Chiko moved into her class at school. At first, Koyuki doesn't like Chiko at all, and they often argue. Koyuki disapproves of Chiko's obsession with being trendy, and finds her to be quite the handful. However, as the series progresses the two slowly become closer. [[Nikorin|'Nikorin']]: Nikorin is one of Koyuki's good friends. At first, she considers her to be quite pushy, but finds her to be quite interesting. Nikorin often manages to make the atmosphere feel lighter, which Koyuki respects. [[Kenjou Maki|'Kenjou Maki']]: Despite finding her to be a handful, Koyuki is incredibly envious of Maki's beauty and ability to sleep so much. [[Airashi Amai|'Airashi Amai']]: Koyuki finds Amai to be cute, but also finds her being naive frustrating at times. [[Pelorin|'Pelorin']]: TBA [[Hikarin|'Hikarin']]: TBA Cure Sundae Cure Sundae is Koyuki's alter ego as a Pretty Cure. She is represented by snow leopards and ice-cream sundaes. Appearance Attacks Etymology : Aosaki comes from , meaning blue, and , meaning blossoming hope. : Koyuki comes from , meaning small, and , meaning snow. : The sundae is a sweet ice cream dessert. It typically consists of one or more scoops of ice cream topped with sauce or syrup, and in some cases other toppings including sprinkles, whipped cream, peanuts, maraschino cherries, or other fruits (e.g., bananas and pineapple in a banana split.) Songs Trivia * Koyuki's birthday falls on the 21st December, making her zodiac sign a Sagittarius. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Cures